The present invention relates to medical splinting generally and hip abduction devices specifically.
Patients recovering from hip surgery, strokes or other illnesses causing muscle imbalance must guard against and prevent hip adduction which occurs when the lower limbs are crossed or the like. Rather it is preferred during the normal recovery period, up to two weeks, that when lying horizontal, sleeping or otherwise immobilized, the patient's lower limbs are secured in a state of abduction. A recognized angle of abduction for each hip is approximately 30.degree. each, giving an included angle of approximately 60.degree. between the two lower limbs. The angle of abduction is measured from the center line between the lower limbs when they are aligned with each other which is the zero abduction angle.
Prior hip abduction devices have basically consisted of a wedge shaped foam pillow secured between the lower limbs. Such devices are bulky to handle and store. Such devices also restrict the circulation of air along the patients skin where the device is used, causing irritation and general discomfort. Further, the wedge shaped foam devices are difficult to clean or sanitize for prolonged use or use by subsequent patients.